


23 deaths and a survivor

by MissJCM



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Hunger games trilogy - based, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic kind of like the hunger games. I'll describe the people and the way they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arena.

24 teens. 24 people, innocent people, just there. looking at each other. They're thinking of who's gonna survive, or how they'll kill or they'll kill and who will kill them. 24 minds, all at once, just wondering and ready.

This arena is a cliff. It's a round patch of dirt at the edge of a cliff. They'll have to jump to reach the cornucopia. It always starts with a circle. A big circle like they used to do in pre-school to get everyone to know each other. They are getting to know each other, but this time they don't want to be your friend. They want to kill you.

They have red unifroms, red. Really red. It's like they're already bleeding. It's diffrent this time. The people from the same district are actually side by side, in order. They'll have to jump. One step. They can't go back, it's electrocuted. If you don't jump the land mines will be actived. You jump, or you jump. One hour. You jump or you get blown up.

Red unifroms and black back packs, those are the parachutes. You jump. That's what they kept telling them. You jump. No matter what, you jump. That's all they knew, they had to jump. They weren't given train or anything. Just jump. The voice starts, there's the usual speech, and the song and then it says "When the canon sounds you jump. The parachutes will open after 10 seconds. Jump". the countdown started and tehre they went. The canon sounded and they jump. You could see the people from the 3 first districts jumping right away. The others took longer. Some wouldn't jump by themselves and clinged to their district companions. "JUMP" they all screamed trying to force themselves. 

No one knew what was down there. It was bitch black. One girl, from district 6, she leaned in real close to the edge trying to see, she slipped, her back pack got stuck on a branch, she was dangling, crying for help, no one dared to help her. She fell after at least 10 minutes of pure panick, no one moved, they covered their hears, they screamed JUMP to each other. She fell, but her back pack stayed there, on the branch. Later on, they would all see her in the cornucopia, all broken. The canon sounded as she fell, 47 seconds to be precise. I counted. ´

Ohhh, have I not mentioned I won, yeah, I did. This is the story. I won. I won. I wish I didn't.


	2. Falling. Gravil. Doors.

That was the arena. All there was so far. Everyone jumped. They jumped. There were 15 minutes left. We stayed up there, 12 of us, for 45 minutes until the voice sounded "you have 15 minutes until the mines are activated." 

There was this boy from district 10, he was so scared, apparently he was afraid of hights. The girl from his district kept screaming at him "please jump. You're 13 now, you can do this. Please don't leave me. Please Hunter. I'm your big sister, please don't. Please jump." He was a little boy, even for thirteen, he was short and so thin. Apparently they were sibblings, that can't be good, their parents must have been in despair watching this.

When the voice said "15 minutes" she cringed. She looked at him and in a whisper said "I love you" and jumped. He cried, a lot, he tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. He stayed there. We all jumped, but he didn't.

It was dark, people were scremaning, the parachutes open but the drop didn't stop.

ohh, the lights, they burn my eyes. We hear a canon and I can see the girl from 10 crying. The lights are too bright. They turn them off. "It's been 15 hours" WHAT? everyone screams at the same time. "You fell into a chaber full of gas. It's been fifteen hours. We will drop you now. Please be still and hold on to your parachutes. The lights dimmed back on, they were less bright this time, like a morning sunrise. I looked down, we were all hanging, our parachutes were stiff, like they were made of stone or metal. There she was, all broken on the floor. The floor was glass, we could see lights underneath it and blue and green, we couldn't see what it was.

We fell. We fell. We fell. No warning. We were week. On the floor. It felt hard, we fell to gravel. They dropped us on gravel, we no longer had our parachutes. It was small drop. We could see the glass ceiling above us. People started getting up and looking around. We could move now. But no one was attacking. "Look down" everyone did. They were keys mixed with the gravel and chains. We were chained to the floor. The keys had numbers. But not our own. People made trades and trades. There was still one guy uncouncious and a girl next to him smashed his head with a big rock. The canon sounded. She took a key that was next to him and unchained herself. Everyone did. He was the only one not to survive. I asked "what district? what's his name?" The girl that killed him had hair like fire and eyes that could kill you with one look, she stared at me and said "4. District four. Is name his Anson, and we promised we wouldn't let each other suffer, he was injured." It was true. He was bleeding before she killed him. They were from the same district. "I'm Bela. He was my friend." and a tear shed down her face.

I could see Hunter's sister. she was crying, a lot. She was stading, and loking strong, but crying. 

"Now you're free. There are doors, go through yours." and a light shed on behind us. It was circle again. I don't know how, but it's like they knew. There were no doors with a blue number 4 and 10, and no door with a pink ninber 6. We followed thorugh the doors.


	3. Tiny rooms and Food.

I don't know why no one killed each other when we were chained. Maybe it was because there were no weapons, maybe because we didn't know what was happening. It was too much, we were weak, and starving. I believe they were doing this on purpose. We walked through our doors. It was dark, I took a step forward and all the doors closed at once.

Lights, again, way too bright. They dimmed down. It was a white room, small, There was a bed and a suitcase, a big wooden suitcase and a key. I oppned it, there were weapons and water and... food. The voice started before I took a bite of that delicious apple.

"You better safe your food, you'll need it"

It was like an echo, somehow I knew the voice was saying the same to everyone. I didn't eat. I gathered all I could into my black back pack. I remember my mom and dad "Be smart" and my coach "If you have food save it, don't eat it all at once, the water too."  
I guess I could hold on a little bit longer without eating.

I layed in bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up startled, I didn't even realised I had fallen asleep. There was screaming and chocking sounds. The canon sounded. The ceiling lighted up like a tv and faces of people and their anmezs and districts started showing. They were dead. I heard 7 canons so far. 

1\. District 6: Paige. - Now I know her name.  
2\. District 10: Hunter. - I heard sobbing not too far away.  
3\. District 4: Anson - Iheard something loud, like a kick to the suitcase.  
4\. District 1: Connor  
5\. District 1: Reba - This were always on top, how did they die so early on? and in a tiny room?  
6\. District 9: Steve - Another one?  
7\. District 4: Bela - Bela? how? What is going on?

"Being greedy won't get you anywhere."

And just like that, it clicked.


	4. It was.

The water, the food. Was it? No... It couldn't.

I oppened the back pack. I smelled the food, it smelled seet, way too sweet, and the water, I poured a little out and it burned through the sheets.

It was.

Poison.

They wren't even giving us a chance to fight. They were killing us one by one. I felt relieve.

Why? why relieve? They were in control, they could choose, tehre were no doors for the ones that died, and now the food. I should be afraid. But I was relieved. Maybe this time no onw would have to go around killing people. Help wouldn't come. Not yet. They couldn't send us medicine. Maybe this time they decided, maybe I wouldn't have to kill someone, or maybe I would be the one to survive, I was doing well so far. 

I was so wrong.


	5. Dead.

I kept the water, It didn't burned thoufh the bottle and it could be useful. I thought about keeping the food, but I found no use to it. But better safe than sound. I kept an apple. 

My back pack was now full, knifes, a lot of knifes. Rubber bands, and pencils and a bunch of other weird stuff, why would I need this stuff?

Maybe they had a plan.

I fell back onto the bed.

***

 

"Wake up"

Screams. And Knifes hitting hard surfaces, the doors were open. WAIT... The doors were now on the other side, different doors? 

I got up quickly. Someone entered before I could leave. It was Hunter's sister. She was so scared. "I'm Asher" I smiled and started "I'm..." I didn't got a chance to finish, she fell, I caught her and waited under her dead body, she was coughing blood, I looked into her eyes and mouthed sorry and she died. Whoever killed her was gone. They didn't see me, I got up carefully and run. It was a forest. Big and vast. Somehow all the doors were lined up in a row, no longer in a circle, maybe they moved us, or they moved the rooms while we slept. 

I run towards the threes, I didn't see anything behind me, I didn't know who was alive or dead, my district... was I the one left?

Canons sounding every few minutes, I lost count, how many were there?

I hid in the forest, under a clash of thress, it made a nice cave. Night fell, how long was I hidden? I was so hungry...

The sky lighted, faces started showing. But this time followed by a short video, they were showing us how they died.

1\. District 6: Paige. - They showed her screaming while hanging. She fell. Dead.  
2\. District 10: Hunter. - They showedhim, being blown up. Why? I'm glad Asher didn't see that. Dead.  
3\. District 4: Anson - Rock on the head. Bela crying. Dead.  
4\. District 1: Connor - Bit the apple. chocked. Dead.  
5\. District 1: Reba - Ate a protein bar type thing. Screamed. Dead.  
6\. District 9: Steve - He ate something, couldn't see what. Screamed and coughed. Dead.  
7\. District 4: Bela - She took one sip of water. Fishing, of course. Dead.  
8\. District 10: Asher - Knife. Fell. Me under her. Dead.

Now they knew why I escaped.

9\. District 12: Silver - Someone came up behind her and slit her throat. Dead.  
10\. District 7: Anthony - Axe through the head. Dead.

Someone was the guys first, they probably thing girls are easier to kill. 

11\. District 8: Astro - Drowned. He fell onto the pond, he was pulled down. Dead.

What happened? He should be able to swin, the pond was around the cornucopia, no way to gt there without crossing it, food and weapons. What now? No one could get to it.

12\. District 11: Mary - She was on the other side of the cornucopia, she went in the lake as well. Pulled down. Dead.

12 down. 11 to go.


End file.
